Sorrows of the Heart
by jasmine.allgeyer
Summary: JJ is haunted by her past. Emily is a shoulder to cry on. Disclaimer: I do not own the Criminal Minds. I'm not making no profit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introduction

Emily's Point of View

 _Emily is a thirty-two year old Caucasian woman with a slim athletic body and brown eyes and dark brunette hair. She works for the CIA as one of their top agents. Today was her day off so she decided to go for her four-mile run like she does every day, then go to the store for groceries, then maybe come home and relax by cutting on music and read a book. While she is out on her run she sees this beautiful and athletic blonde hair beauty woman run pass her. When she does a "double-take" the mystery woman is gone. Emily could not help but stare at the spot the woman was standing moments before wondering to herself how she could not see the woman again before she disappeared. It was like love at first sight waiting to happen. She decided to head back to her penthouse condo to take a shower then go grocery shopping. When she finally get home she strips out of her disgusting sweaty clothes. After her shower she heads down to her favorite coffee shot to get her a large black coffee and a blueberry scone for breakfast. Emily decided just to eat breakfast there and when she finished she headed to the store. On the way to the store she seen these beautiful flowers at this boutique that she thought she would get after she goes to the store._

Jennifer "JJ" Point of View

 _Jennifer is a twenty-six year old Caucasian woman with a slim athletic body and blue eyes and light blonde hair. She works for the FBI Behavior Analysis Unit as one of their top profilers' agents and the media communication liaison. She was known by most of her friends and the people she works with as "JJ" because she didn't like the name Jennifer so much. Finally a day of after working so hard she got up to go for her five-mile run. While she was running she seen a beautiful brunette woman sitting on a bench. There eye's met like it was love at first sight, but then she looked away I was gone. I just had to get a call right now when there was a beautiful woman._

"Yes, Garcia. What do you want? Please tell me we don't have a case." Jennifer asked.

"Chill JJ, what got into you? No, we don't have a case can't I call to see how you doing my little sunshine. What's up with you?" Garcia asked.

"Sorry Garcia I just seen the most beautiful woman when you called and I thought you were telling me that there was a case." Jennifer said.

"Oh, detail do tell. Who is she? What's her name? Where did you meet? Does she know?" Garcia asked.

"No, Garcia she don't know. I don't know her name. I was about to go talk to her when you called me. I seen her when I was running this morning, she seemed to be taking a break, but when our eyes met it was like it was meant to be." Jennifer said.

"Sorry JJ. Why are you out running this early in the morning? I thought since it's your day off you would be at home relaxing." Garcia asked.

"I woke up early because I couldn't sleep anymore. There was just a lot to think about that's all." Jennifer said.

"Are you okay, JJ? You don't sound like your cheerful happy self." Garcia asked.

"I'm fine Garcia. I'll talk to you later. I need to head back take a shower then go to the grocery store." Jennifer said.

"Okay. Bye JJ." Garcia said.

"Bye." Jennifer said.

 _Jennifer hung up her phone then looked around for the mystery woman but she was gone. I can't believe I didn't get the mystery woman name before she left. She figured that she left when she was on her phone so she left to go home, but stopped at a Starbucks to get her a Carmel latte. When she finished her latte she went home to shower then go to the store to get groceries._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Surprise

First Meeting

 _When they finally reaches the grocery store they begins their shopping. While Emily is grabbing things to make a salad she turns her cart and manage to run in to someone. She's about to apologize to the person she accidently hit when she looks up and see the beautiful blonde hair beauty from her run this morning. Jennifer can't help but stare at the beautiful woman she seen this morning on her run._

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" Emily asked

"Hey, breathe. I'm okay and it wasn't your fault I wasn't watching where I was going either. I got distracted." Jennifer said.

"What got you so distracted?" Emily asked.

"I um… I was kind of distracted by your beauty." Jennifer said.

"Ummm…. Wow, I don't know what to say to that. I'm Emily, Emily Prentiss." Emily said.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Jareau, but most people just call me "JJ." Jennifer said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jennifer, you are pretty beautiful yourself." Emily said.

"Thanks. So would you like to maybe continue this conversation say tonight over dinner?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll like that very much. Where would you like meet for dinner tonight." Emily said.

"Well, how about my place say around 8:00 pm. If you give me your phone I'll put my number in then text you my address." Jennifer said.

"That sounds like a plan. Here is my phone so you can put your number in." Emily said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Emily, but I have to finish my shopping then get ready to go. I have a hot date to plan. Do you have anything specific you like to eat or don't like." Jennifer asked.

"Whatever you make I'm sure I will love. It was nice meeting you too Jennifer I'll bring the wine over." Emily said.

"See you later Emily, I can't wait." Jennifer said.

"Bye Jennifer." Emily said.

Garcia's Point of View

 _Penelope Garcia is a twenty-eight year old Caucasian woman with curves and long blonde hair. She have glasses to cover up her green eyes. She got the job at the FBI after hacking into many high risk companies and places. Penelope Garcia has known "JJ" her best friend for three years. Penelope is the technology genius on the team. They met at the FBI both being the only females of the Behavior Analysis Unit. They ended up bonding and becoming best friends and have many good times together. She is currently Henry's godmother, but as he likes to call her his fairy godmother._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Good Talk

Conservation

 _The duo continued shopping and went on their way. Emily finished shopping but decided that she would wait to get the flowers until closer towards her date. OMG, I can't believe I have a date tonight with a beautiful blonde. I really hope that I don't get called in. When Jennifer finished her shopping she decided to call Garcia and tell her the good news._

"Hey, Garcia. I have good news." Jennifer said.

"Oooh…. Do tell gumdrop. You sound like you are in a better mood now. Did you run into the mystery woman again?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia breath. Okay. Yes, I ran into the mystery woman again at the store. Her name is Emily and I have a date tonight. I'm cooking her dinner." Jennifer said.

"Wow. You move fast. What does she look like? What does she do?" Garcia asked.

Jennifer started laughing at her friends antics.

"Well, she is a beautiful brunette with brown eyes. She have a slim athletic body and she's about as tall as me. As for what she does I'll find out tonight at dinner." Jennifer said.

"How did you meet her at the store again?" Garcia asked.

"Oh, I bumped into her with my shopping cart. I kind of told her that I was distracted by her beauty and it just flowed from there." Jennifer said.

"Way to go little sunshine. I'm happy for you. You really like her don't you." Garcia asked.

"Garcia there something about her. It's like I knew her forever. It don't help that I think I seen her before but I can't remember where. It feels like she was my soul mate the woman I've been looking for all my life." Jennifer said.

"WOW! She seems special. What do you mean that you see her before?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I think I seen her sometime when I was a child she was running like today and then just disappeared again. I don't know I think we are meant to be together." Jennifer said.

"You have to tell me more about seeing her when you were a kid, but I'm glad you're happy." Garcia said.

"Me too. Me too. Do you mind if you watch Henry tonight. I just I want to get to know her better before I tell her about my situation." Jennifer said.

"You know I don't mind. I love little Henry. When do you want me to come get Henry?" Garcia asked.

"If you can come over around 6:30 pm that should be enough time for me to get ready and him ready." Jennifer said.

"Okay, I'll be over then. Bye JJ. Garcia said.

"Bye, PG." Jennifer said.

 _Jennifer head home. When she get there she decides to pick up the place to make it look good for her date. She still can't imagine that she have a date after so long. When she get done picking up the place she decided to text email her address then she put music on before she falls asleep to take a nap. When she wake up she here the doorbell ringing and she realize that it's time to get Henry ready for Garcia. So she goes to get the door._

"Hey PG." Jennifer said.

"Hey JJ. What took you so long? I've been waiting for like 10 minutes." Garcia said.

"Sorry PG. I just fell asleep when I got home. Come in I'll go get Henry ready for you to go." Jennifer said.

"That's okay. You looked like you needed the sleep anyways lately. I'll go help you get Henry ready then we can talk for a few minutes." Garcia said.

Henry's Point of View

 _Henry is Jennifer's son. He will be turning eight in a few weeks._

"I'll like that. Henry come here. Are you ready?" Jennifer said.

"Yeah, mommy. I'm up." Henry said.

"Okay. Well, let's get ready so you can go hang out with PG tonight." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, mommy I like hanging out with PG." Henry said.

"Okay, baby. Well, let me pack up some clothes for you and some of your toys so PG can have them for you to play with. I will come and get you in the morning so I can spend all day Sunday with you if I don't have to work. We can go to the park then get some ice cream if you would like." Jennifer said.

"I'll like that mommy. I can't wait for tomorrow. Bye mommy." Henry said.

"Bye baby. See you tomorrow and be good." Jennifer said.

"I will." Henry said.

"You know my godson is always good for me. Have fun on your date. Call me if you need anything and I mean anything. Bye JJ." Garcia said.

"Bye PG." Jennifer said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Date Night

First Date

 _When PG and Henry leaves JJ decides to take a nice long shower before she have to get ready for her date. By the time she get out the shower its 7:15 just in time for her to find a nice outfit to wear. When she finds a beautiful blue dress she puts it on with black high heels and light make-up. She don't want to seem like it she trying too hard. Once she was completely ready she heads down the stairs to cook her famous chicken parmesan with yellow rice, broccoli and a salad. She decided to make her banana pudding for desert and put it in the fridge. She started to put the chicken in one pan, the rice in another pan and the broccoli in the last pan and cut on the oven. After that she makes the salad. Once that task was done she pulled the ingredients out to make the banana pudding and started making it then put it in the fridge and stirred the other ingredients. The chicken was ready to add the parmesan and be put in the oven. Then she hears the doorbell so she cuts the broccoli and rice on low then go get the door._

"WOW! Emily, you look beautiful. Did you find the place alright?" Jennifer asked.

"You look beautiful to Jennifer. I got you these and it was no problem finding your place." Emily said.

"That's good to hear. Please come in and make yourself at home. I'm making chicken parmesan with yellow rice and broccoli for dinner. I also made banana pudding for desert. I hope you like it. Thank you again for the flowers Emily they are beautiful. " Jennifer said.

"That sounds wonderful. I brought some white wine that would go wonderfully with it." Emily said.

"That sounds lovely, why don't you go sit in the living room and I'll put the flowers in water and get us a glass of wine and we can talk for a few minutes. Dinner should be done in about fifteen minutes." Jennifer said.

"I'll like that a lot Jennifer. By the way that dress brings out your beautiful blue eyes." Emily said.

"Okay. Thank you again. Your dress looks lovely again. I'm just going to put these in water and get us some wine while we wait. Please make yourself comfortable thought." Jennifer said.

"Here you go a glass of wine. I'm glad that I ran into you at the store and asked you for a date." Jennifer said.

"Me too. I seen you this morning when I was going for my four mile run, but when I looked again you were gone so I thought I was seeing things, then I happen to see you at the store. It was like a miracle." Emily said.

"Sorry about that. I was going to introduce myself to you but I was interrupted by my friend calling." Jennifer said.

"It's okay. At least we got to meet each other." Emily said.

"Agreed. Well I'm going to get dinner ready. Why don't you go sit at the table unless you want to eat in here?" Jennifer said.

"We can eat at the table then we can talk a little to get to know each other better in the living room. After that maybe we can watch some TV or a movie. Does that sounds like a plan?" Emily asked.

"I'll like that. If you will just follow me to the dining room then I will get our plates to eat." Jennifer said.

"Wow, Jennifer this looks wonderful. You didn't have to go through so much trouble." Emily said.

"This was no trouble at all. I really hope that you like it." Jennifer said.

 _They ate together in silence. When there food was gone "JJ" goes to grab two plates of banana pudding while email goes sit in the living room. Emily takes the wine glasses and fill them up then goes sit on the couch waiting for Jennifer to bring deserts._

"Here is your desert." Jennifer said.

"Thank you so much. You are an amazing cook I hope you know that. I got you another glass of wine." Emily said.

"Well I guess it's the company that make me want to cook amazing meals." Jennifer said.

"Well I'm glad that I can be great company to get amazing food." Emily said.

"So Emily tell me about yourself." Jennifer asked.

"What do you want to know Jennifer?" Emily asked.

"You know you can call me "JJ." I want to know what you do for a living." Jennifer asked.

"I like calling you Jennifer instead of "JJ." It's a beautiful name. For what I do for a living well I'm a CIA agent. I hope that don't scare you away." Emily said.

"I like when you call me Jennifer. It won't scare me away that you a CIA agent because I'm an FBI agent of the behavior analysis unit. I'm a profiler and I'm also the media communication liaison." Jennifer said.

"Well I always did love a woman that with a badge and gun." Emily said.

"Well, I'm glad because me too." Jennifer said.

"Don't you get stressful at your job being a media communication liaison and a profiler ain't that like doing double that work. How do you get any free time or time for yourself." Emily asked.

"I do sometimes, but I love what I'm doing so it doesn't matter." Jennifer said.

"I'm impressed. You must be a hard worker. I love a woman that is hardworking, but also know how to relax." Emily said.

"You must be pretty hardworking yourself being a CIA agent. I bet it get surprising." Jennifer said.

"I get by. I enjoy working in the bureau it's different. So how about we come cuddle and we watch a movie or some TV." Emily asked.

"I'll like that just let me grab a blanket and take these dishes. Do you want another glass of wine while I'm up?" Jennifer asked.

"No thank you. I've had enough wine just you beside me is all I need." Emily said.

"Okay well let me take these and get the blanket why don't you pick a movie and put it on." Jennifer said.

"Okay that sounds wonderful." Emily said.

 _JJ went to put the dishes in the sink. She decided to do the dishes quickly. Then she went to get a blanket out of the closet. When she come back she noticed that Emily put on a scary movie._

"I got us a blanket. I seen you put on Slaughterhouse. You know that is a scary movie. I don't really like scary movies just letting you know."

"I like scary movies. Don't worry about it though I'll protect you from all the monsters. You just stay close to me and relax. I'll always protect you." Emily said.

"Okay. I'll stay close and you promise to protect me from the scary monsters." Jennifer said.

"Promise. Always." Emily said.

 _They sat relaxed on the couch watching Slaughterhouse. Every scary part JJ got closer and closer. Once the movie was over Emily thought that it was getting late and time for her to go._

"Well, I probably should get going. It's getting late. I'll call you tomorrow and we can get together again soon perhaps." Emily said.

"I'll like that a lot. Well, let me walk you to the door." Jennifer said.

"Okay. Goodnight Jennifer." Emily said.

"Goodnight Emily. Jennifer said.

 _They share their first kiss together._

"WOW!" Emily said.

"Agree. Well, I'll see you around soon." Jennifer said.

"Bye Jennifer." Emily said.

"Bye Emily." Jennifer said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Nightmare

 _Once Emily leaves JJ decides that it's getting very late so she will just call it a night. She get in her sleep clothes then goes to bed. She decides that she going to talk to Garcia tomorrow about how well her date went. While closing her eyes she can't help but think of Emily._

 _*Flashback*_

"Good morning mom. Where is everybody?" Jennifer asked.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well? Your brothers both spent the night at their friends' house and your sister went with your father for today." Sue said.

"I slept very well mommy I had a good dream." Jennifer said.

"That's good to hear. What was your dream about baby?" Sue asked.

"We were running around in the backyard and a bunny popped out." Jennifer said.

"Sounds fun." Sue said. _Sue gave Jennifer her breakfast while they continued talking._

"Mommy can we go to the park today." Jennifer asked.

"Yeah how about we go after you finish you breakfast, sweetie." Sue said.

"Okay, I'll finish eating then I'll go get ready for the park." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer don't forget your sixth birthday coming up and you need to decide what you want to do for it." Sue said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready and clear up my mess. I'll be back in 20 minutes so we can go to the park." Jennifer said.

"Okay sweetie, take your time. I'm going to finish cleaning up down here while you go get ready." Sue said. _Both Jennifer and Sue finished cleaning up there room, then got ready to head to the park. Jennifer packed her a bag of toys so she can play with._

"I'm ready mommy." Jennifer said.

"Okay let's go baby."

 _The two drove to the park. Once Sue let her daughter out of the car Jennifer took off running to the play house._

"Jennifer please be careful I don't want you to get hurt." Sue said.

"I'll be fine mommy, I'm a big girl." Jennifer said.

"Well then I'll just sit right here so I can watch you. Be good and be safe baby." Sue said.

"I will." Jennifer said.

 _Jennifer went back to play in the play house for a few hours. When she was walking back towards her mom she seen a little girl running through with dark brown hair that looked about 11 years old. Jennifer thought that she looked so beautiful. She was snapped out of her thought of the beautiful girl running by when her mom called her name._

"Jennifer sweetie, are you ready to go home now." Sue asked.

"Yes, mommy I'm ready to go. Can I help you cook dinner when we get back?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, baby I'll like that but first you need to say hi to your father, then see what your brothers and sisters was doing while we were at the park." Sue said.

"Okay, mommy. I'll go see them when we get home. I promise." Jennifer said.

 _Driving in the car waiting to go home Jennifer ends up falling asleep. Her mom wakes her up when she pulls in the drive way._

"Jennifer honey time to get up." Sue said.

"I'm up mommy. I'm up." Jennifer said.

"Go see your father and your brothers and sisters." Sue said.

"Okay, I'm going. I will be in to help you with dinner." Jennifer said.

 _Jennifer went to see what her father and siblings was doing while she was at the park. She decided that she will go see her siblings first and see how their day went._

"Hey Brent. Hey Adam. What are you playing?" Jennifer asked.

"Hey JJ. I've been looking for you all day. Brent said.

"Hey JJ. We just playing Mario Kart if you want to play." Adam said.

"Mommy took me to the park all day. I played in the play house and on the jungle gym. When it was about to go mommy put me on the swing. I had fun. I can't play I promised mommy I'll help cook dinner." Jennifer said _with a smile on her face._

"That sounds fun." Brent said.

"What are you and mommy cooking for dinner?" Adam asked.

"We are making pizzas and cookies. Mommy letting me help with the cookies." Jennifer said.

"Bye JJ." Brent and Adam said.

"Bye guys see you for dinner." Jennifer said.

 _Jennifer walked down the hallway to find her older sister laying on her bed blaring her music._

"Hey sissy." Jennifer shouted.

"What do you want JJ." Ashley asked.

"I just wanted to know how your day went. I'm going to tell daddy you being mean." Jennifer said.

"My day went fine and you better not tell daddy anything or you regret it." Ashley said.

"I won't say anything I promise. I'm going to help mommy cook dinner. Bye sissy." Jennifer said.

"Bye." Ashley said.

 _Once Jennifer finished talking to her siblings she decided to go see her daddy in the study._

"Daddy! Daddy, I'm home." Jennifer said.

"Hey sweet pea." Tom said.

"Guess what I did today." Jennifer said.

"What did you do baby." Tom asked.

"Mommy took me to the park. I got to play in the play house and on the jungle gym. Then, mommy took me on the swing. I had fun." Jennifer said.

"It sounds like it baby. I'm glad you had fun." Tom said.

"I did. I did. It was so fun. I'm going to go help mommy with dinner." Jennifer said.

"Bye sweet pea. Love ya." Tom said.

"Bye daddy." Jennifer said.

 _Jennifer went downstairs to help her mom with dinner but she was awoken from her dream with a cellphone ringing?_

"Agent Jennifer Jareau speaking may I ask who calling?" Jennifer said.

"This is Detective Sam Cullen, of San Diego, California calling about that case I sent you, another woman has been kidnapped." Sam said.

"I'll call my team and brief them today. We will be there sometime this afternoon if that is alright." Jennifer said.

"That is fine. Thanks for taking the case." Sam said.

"It was no problem well I got to go and brief my team." Jennifer said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Jennifer said.

 _Jennifer was reluctant to get out of bed. She went straight to take a shower. Once she was finished Jennifer went down stairs to make her coffee and decided to call Emily, but got her voicemail._

"Hey Emily, its Jennifer calling. I'm sorry that it's so early, but I caught a case. Looks like I'm heading to San Diego, California. I just wanted to call to say I had a great time today and you can text me later if you want to talk. Bye." Jennifer said.

 _Jennifer put her coffee in a travel mug and grabbed her keys, badge, and gun and travel bag before heading out the door. When she was in her car she started calling her teams. She started with Aaron Hotchner, then went to Dave Rossi, then Derek Morgan, then Elle Greenway, after that Dr. Spencer Reid and finally Penelope Garcia._

"Hey Hotch." Jennifer said.

"What is it JJ." Hotch asked.

"We have a case." Jennifer said.

"Where is it? How bad?" Hotch asked.

"We are going to San Diego, California. Three woman were kidnapped and the first two are dead." Jennifer said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Hotch said.

"Bye sir." Jennifer said.

"Bye JJ." Hotch said.

"Rossi, how are you sir. We have a case." Jennifer said.

"I'm good JJ. Where are we going to now." Rossi asked.

"Sir we are heading to San Diego, California, three woman were kidnapped and two are dead." Jennifer said.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Bye JJ." Rossi said. _Jennifer arrived at the BAU at 5:30 and finished calling all the rest of the team members._

"Hey Derek, sorry to call you so early, but we have a case. San Diego, California is needing our help." Jennifer said.

"At 5:30 in the morning. Why can't people just wait until it's at least sunrise." Derek said.

"I don't know, but I'll see you when you get here. I have to call the others." Jennifer said.

"Bye JJ." Derek said.

"Hey Elle. Time to get up we have another case. This time in San Diego, California." Jennifer said.

"I'll be there shortly. Bye JJ." Elle said.

"Bye." Jennifer said.

"Rise and shine, Spence." Jennifer said.

"I'm up JJ. Why are you calling so early?" Reid asked.

"We are needed in San Diego, California for a case." Jennifer said.

"I'll be right there. Bye JJ." Reid said.

"Hey PG." Jennifer said.

"JJ why are you calling me so early. I just went to sleep a few hours ago." Garcia said.

"Sorry PG I know the feeling. I was having a good dream before I got a call from a detective in San Diego." Jennifer said.

"I'll be there shortly don't forget I want details on the date when you get back missy." Garcia said.

"It's a deal. I have to go PG. I need to finish setting up the cases for when yall get here." Jennifer said.

"Bye sweetie." Garcia said.


End file.
